


Wake Up Dead

by alexus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexus/pseuds/alexus
Summary: Willow comes back after wild and memorable night with her oldest friend. Inspired by Megadeth's little masterpiece.





	Wake Up Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wedding Day Zombie Blues.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217969) by [steeleye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeleye/pseuds/steeleye). 



> The song belongs to Megadeth. Everything else belongs to Joss Almighty!

_I sneak in my own house,_  
_It's four in the morning,_  
_I had too much to drink,_  
_Said I was out with the boys,_  
_I creep in my bedroom,_  
_I slip into bed,_  
_I know if I wake her,_  
_I'll wake up dead..._

 

Willow nearly stumbled upon table after magically transporting herself back to the living room of her and Kennedy's apartment. She hoped she would end up in the bedroom, but given her overall condition the magic didn't work particularly well in those early morning hours.

Clutching at the back of a chair the witch managed to stay at her feet. She was glad it was just a living room, not the bedroom, otherwise she would hit the floor, thus waking her sleeping partner. Willow looked around: the first rays of the morning sun were coming through the window sheets. She inhaled deeply. Her body was sore and her mind hazy. No suprise after a night like this, and it wasn't Kennie doing all those amazing naughty things to her.

Willow had a new not-so-easy task ahead of her: to sneak in the bedroom without disturbing the ultra-sensitive slayer's sleep. Things were somewhat complicated mainly for two reasons. First, the distance between the living room and the sacred ground of their bedroom was quite considerable: in order to reach a point B from point A one had to walk upstairs to the second floor of the apartment. Second, the pictures from one of the wildest nights in her entire lifetime kept on assaulting the redhead Wicca. She continued to feel every sensation from Xander's touch, as if she was still in his bed, in his arms, going crazy from the kisses and the body heat, begging for more.<

Getting herself together the witch moved forward. She prayed silently that Kennedy was snoring peacefully under the warm duvet in their bed. At the same time she couldn't help but recall almost unearthly pleasure from having sex with Xander Harris, her oldest (and best) friend. As odd as it sounds, Willow Rosenberg was still able to feel excitement from making love with a man.

She was gay for more than seven years. She was madly in love with Tara, that chemistry between two witches, both on physical and emotional level, Willow won't trade for any guy in the world. And then she was happy with Kennedy. The younger slayer made former hacker feel safe and confident, she was pretty and strong, loyal and brave, she had shown considerable leadership skills both in slayage and in bed, simultaneously lacking many of a character flaws so evident in case of, say, Buffy Summers or Faith Lehane. No wonder Red and Kennie, as Faith liked to call 'em, have joined in a civil partnership recently.

And keep in mind that their sex was hot, rough and kinky. Willow enjoyed bondage and Kennedy playin' dominatrix, and became more and more into the whole BDSM thing. Who would have thought somewhere back in the sophomore year of Sunnydale High that geeky and mousy Willow, Willow the Bookworm, Willow the Wallflower would get this far?..

She had no intention to return to Guysville and yet... After all it was Xander, not some random male with a dick...

She has told Kennedy she would stay at the University until late for some corporate party organized by staff. She reassured her lover she would get home safe and there was no need for her to wait and stay awake. Instead, Willow went to the former Scooby's apartment.

Xander lived alone, giving up on normal relationship and any happily ever afters. Since Giles had walked Olivia down the aisle and Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and Faith have done their first steps in creating their respective families, the one-eyed carpenter felt more depressed and left behind. That was so... not right, Willow thought. Her best friend deserved happiness!

No matter how far they have drifted apart since coming to England and Xander's retirement from the slaying business, Xander continued to have his place in Wicca's heart. She loved Kennedy, but she could do nothing about her feelings for Xander. Despite time, despite the change of sexuality and their mutual estrangement in the recent years, Willow couldn't find a strength to totally forget her life long friend. Also she was jealous in some way, 'cause all her and Xander's summary experience in the field of passion hadn't gone beyond those illicit smoochies at high school...

Thinking 'bout last night's events, Willow nearly stumbled while cautiously heading upstairs. She hit her knee on a stair and wanted to curse, but moaned instead, recalling Xanders hands, lips, teeth and tongue on her body, recalling what it was like having him inside her... Reacting just in time, she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand...

She came to him (magically transported herself to be precise) that night to talk. But sometimes words do not help, sometimes words aren't enough. So they continued their conversation in the dark of Xander's bedroom, under the warm blanket of his bed. True, they've slept in one bed while they were kids, but those sleepovers had nothing to do with almost animalistic passion of that moment. Gentle lovemaking turned into rough fucking and vice versa. Willow was more than thrilled due to the fact that she was fulfilling the most secret fantasy she had since hitting puberty. She had sex with Xander Harris! Finally. After so many years of desperate waiting she knew what it was like to shag with the one who used to be the man of her teenage dreams. "Better late than never" - the young witch kept telling herself.

After getting upstairs Willow saw the bedroom door was ajar. Like a shadow, she crept inside almost breathless. The room was bathing in the rays of the early morning sun, but fortunately Kennedy was still asleep. Willow stared at her sleeping lover's athletic frame for a moment and then started slowly taking off her clothes. She prayed her girlfriend's slayer senses weren't that strong to identify Xander's scent all over wicca's body.

_I wonder, will she find out,_  
_About the other, other lover..._

 

Willow knew that somehow she couldn't be proud of those things she and Xander did that night. It felt right, but it wasn't. She remembered the Fluke. She didn't want to cheat on her significant other, didn't want to hurt Kennedy. Yet whenever she brought the images from her boinking with a dark-haired boy to mind, part of her screamed something like "Kennedy who???" She hoped Kennedy would never find out. If she would, things could turn very unpredictable, very ugly, very deadly. It was no good to piss off a vampire slayer, especially when the said slayer had a family connections to mafia... If Willow's dirty little secret was ever revealed, she and Xand would be dead, rotting somewhere six feet under...

_Wake up dead, you die,_  
_Wake up dead, and buried,_  
_Wake up dead, you die,_  
_Wake up dead._

In the early hours of a new day two feelings battled for control inside redhead's mind. The sexual arousal from the first night in Xander's bed on one hand, and traditional guilt and shame on the other. But this time Willow was too exhausted to think. She wanted some rest. She needed a couple of hours of sleep. Stripping herself, the witch got under the covers and moved closer to Kennedy's nude form. She fell in the arms of Morpheus dreaming she and her childhood friend won't end up dead any time soon.

The End.


End file.
